counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
M4A1-S
| origin = | Magazine_capacity = 25 / 75 | firemodes = Automatic | rateoffire = 600 RPM | used = Counter-Terrorists | reloadtime = 3.1 s | Movement_speed = 225 / 250 (90%) | image = M4a1-s.png | altername = | ammotype = | counterpart = AK-47 | Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) | Damage = 33 | Recoilcontrol = 19 / 26 (73%) | Accuraterange = 28 m | Armorpenetration = 70% | Penetrationpower = 200 | Rangemodifier = 0.99 | Hotkey = B-4-2 CT | Entity = weapon_m4a1_silencer }} The M4A1-S is a Counter-Terrorist exclusive rifle in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive ''and was added in the game on the Arms Deal update. It is an alternative to the M4A4, replacing it if equipped in the loadout. It is a successor of the Maverick M4A1 Carbine from previous [[Counter-Strike series|''Counter-Strike games]]. Overview The M4A1-S is the reintroduction of the original M4A1 from earlier Counter-Strike games, originally replaced by the M4A4 in Global Offensive. The M4A1-S in game is based off a Colt Model 723 "M16A2 Carbine" (an early predecessor to the M4 Carbine identified by the non-removable carry handle) with an "M4" profile barrel.http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Global_Offensive#Colt_Model_723 In game, the weapon's capacity and reserve capacity is reduced compared to its predecessor, at 25 rounds per magazine and 75 rounds in reserve, which is the lowest out of all assault rifles. Its rate of fire is slightly lowered at 600 RPM, slightly lower than the average assault rifle fire-rate or 667. The M4A1-S is equipped with a silencer, which is attached when receiving the weapon, and can be manually detached (and reattached) by pressing the secondary fire key. The time taken for detaching and reattaching the silencer is greatly increased, so it is unadvised to do it in the midst of combat. The silencer is best kept on because removing it increases recoil and decreases accuracy, making it less effective overall than its non-silenced counterpart M4A4. One reason to do so however is that the silencer noticeably increases the length of the weapon, which may make stealth around corners slightly more difficult. With the silencer on, the weapon has a quiet firing sound, low recoil, and high accuracy. It also doesn't fire tracers. These properties make the M4A1-S suitable for long-range tapfiring. The max audible distance of silenced firing sound the M4A1-S is 800 unitsCounter-Strike: Global Offensive update for 8/16/18 (8/17/18 UTC, 1.36.4.9) on Reddit. Properties Tactics *If you can spare ammo and/or cannot evade more than two assailants, spray bullets at close to medium ranges. **To conserve ammo and maintain accuracy, burst-fire or tapfire at medium to long ranges. Be sure to aim for the head or the torso/stomach if recoil is too high for the user to control. *Almost always keep the silencer on. Removing it provides almost no advantages as it increases the recoil and spread, decreases accuracy while jumping, giving away your location more easily with un-suppressed shots, and is less effective than the M4A4. Firing with the silencer may not always prevent attention from alerted foes, but they will have a harder time in pinpointing your location if your position is concealed. *Because of the long length of the silencer, exercise caution when hiding near a corner as the long silencer may poke out of the corner, exposing the player. Point the weapon towards the inside of the corner. **It can also be removed to make your decoy grenade louder. **Hit and run is a good way to maintain stealth. A player can be more effective and maintain stealth when flanking or attacking from the rear. *The magazine capacity and ammo reserve are the lowest of all the other automatic rifles. Counteract this by limiting pre-fire and implementing controlled, sure shots. *You can combine the M4A1-S and USP-S to make you even more subtle, but beware of their very low ammo capacity. :*The M4A1-S now holds 25 bullets in the magazine, and has 75 in reserve. ; :*Increased reserve ammo for the M4A1-S from 40 to 60, to provide some additional utility without impacting brief engagements. ; :*Increased fidelity and reduced distortion in fire sounds for Famas, Galil, Aug, SG553, M4A4, M4A1-S, unsilenced M4A1-S, and AK47. ; * New accuracy recovery method and new recovery rates for the M4A1-S, M4A4, and AK-47. See details HERE. ; :* Reduced price :* Reduced armor penetration* :* Reduced ROF :*Increased base spread N.B. "Reduced armor penetration" change did not actually take effect ; :*Increased price of the M4A1-Silencer from 3100 to 3200 to align the weapon’s price with its utility. ; :*Increased price of M4A1-S to $3100 }} Trivia * The "S" in M4A1-S designates "silencer" or "suppressed". * The M4A1-S shares its reload animations with the M4A4 and SCAR-20. **All three involve "slapping" the bolt catch (a small, paddle-shaped lever on the side of the receiver) on the side of the gun, a process also known as "sending the bolt home". Although meant pressed with the thumb, some shooters prefer slapping it for convenience. * The magazine model of the M4A1-S depicts a curved 30-round 5.56x45 STANAG magazine (also used on M4A4), despite still having a 25-round capacity. * The M4A1-S and the M4A4 are both called "m4a1" in the game files; one being "weapon_m4a1_silencer" and the other being "weapon_m4a1", respectively. * The M4A1-S model originally had no safety lever modeled, which was added later (though it is pointed at the Safe position). A strange bar was also present in front of the bolt catch on the original model, which was removed later. * The popularity of the M4A1-S became even with the M4A4 10 months after release.http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2014/06/9780/ References External links *M4A1 at Wikipedia. tr:M4A1-S Category:Rifles Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Silenced Weapons